


Long Live Italy

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano volunteers himself to die to keep his brother alive when his boss proclaims that there can only be one Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Awaits

"I'm sorry...but there can only be one Italy now..." Feli nodded and walked out of his boss's office. Ever since the unification of Italy, Feli's boss has been deciding wether or not to let one of the brothers go. He decided, and Feli volunteered without his brother knowing of course.

'How am I going to tell Lovi?', he thought to himself, '...or Luciano...Flavio...Kiku...Liz, Ludwig, Roderich!' Tears started falling and soon he was fully sobbing. Only a few hours...and he'd be nothing. He quickly dried his tears and ran home. He started to plan out what he would say to them...but as he did more tears fell.

Eventually he got home. He stopped on the porch and leaned his head against the door. He was about to leave everyone...his brothers...his best friends...his friends...his husband...everyone...

He thought about the time when he and Luciano got married. Lovino was glaring at him while Flavio was holding him down. Kiku was his best man and couldn't take pictures but Liz was. He thought about the time when he was a kid with Roderich and Liz. They were practically his parents. He didn't want to leave them...but he also didn't want his brother to die.

Finally Feli opened the door and walked in to find Lovi and Luci fighting again.

"Goddammit knife bastard! I coulda been killed!"

"So? It's your fault you nearly walked into my target."

"THERE IS NO FUCKING KNIFE THROWING IN THE HOUSE BASTARD!"

"Here. Why don't you take this knife and shove it y-" Feli cleared his throat and the two stopped fighting. Lovi sighed and glared at Luci. Luci merely smiled and went over to hug his husband.

"Can't you two go one day without fighting...?" Feli was already starting to feel weak but he ignored it and leaned against Luciano.

"If we did," Luciano said, "I would most likely kill more people than I already do and Lovi would never shut the hell up." Lovi rolled his eyes and say down on the couch, crossing his arms like an angry child. Feli was starting to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. '...a knife' he thought to himself, '...one of Luci's knives...' It was starting to get harder to breathe.

"Hey...Feli...you okay...?", Lovi said. Feli was struggling to breathe. He looked up to see Luci more angry than worried. Feli smiled.

'He must be wondering who could've done this to me. he's probably planning how to kill them...' Suddenly a he felt his insides tearing and he fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. Luciano and Lovino were at his side in an instant.

"N-No..." Feli mumbled,still struggling to breathe, "Not yet...not...y-yet..." He started coughing after a couple coughs he began to cough up blood. His vision was getting blurry, but his hearing was fine.

"Wh-What the hell?! H-He just coughed up blood!! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Lovino calm the fuck down!" Feli could feel himself burning. He had to say something now.

"M...Mi dispiace..." , every word hurt him to say, "Lovino.....there could only....be one of us..." , he could feel himself fading, "S-So I...volunteered....so you could...live..." Lovino was in tears now and Luciano was biting his lip to keep from tearing up.

"I-Idiot brother..." Feli just smiled and say up slightly. He then looped his arms around both their necks. Everything he did burned. Every breath, every blink, every little movement hurt like hell.

"Feli...if you are going to die on me you should at least have the decency to give me one last kiss." Feli turned to Luci and kissed him softly then pulled away, leaving a little blood on him.

"You...two idiots...better not...kill each other...when I'm gone..." Everything was burning. He couldn't wait for sweet...blissful death...

"Fratellino...", Lovi sniffed,"we pinkie promise..." Feli smiled slightly and attempted to pull the two closer.

"Ti amo...entrambi..." He closed his eyes and hung his head. 'Here we go...', he thought,'...back with Nonno Rome and Holy Roman Empire...I'm going...I'm...going...i'm...gone...'


	2. There's no fun in a funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used here is Cancer by My Chemical Romance! ^^

Luciano wakes up one morning. He looks over at the other side of the bed where Feli sleeps,except Feli isn't there. A few moments later he sits up and looks out the window and smiles sadly. It's bright sunny day. One days like this Feli would drag Luci,Flavio,and Lovi out to a park or something. Or it'd just be the two of them out on a picnic. Either way, the day reminded Luci of Feli.

"It's almost as bright as his eyes...or his smile...",Flavio said from the doorway. Luci looked over at his brother who was dressed in his black suit and nodded. "Hurry up and get dressed Fratellino...the sooner we get this over with the better." With that said Flavio left and Luci began to change into his own suit.

An hour later Flavio and Luciano were at a cemetery. Nearly everyone was there. There were even a few 2ps there to attempt to cheer Luciano up.

Luci spotted Lovi standing near the coffin and he walked over while Flavio dealt with a few of Feli's crying friends. Lovino had a hand on the lid and the other was curled into a fist. He was tearing up, but he bit his lip to keep the tears from falling.

Luci put his hand into his pocket and felt the cold blade of a knife Feli gave him for their anniversary a couple years ago. He remembers it perfectly...

Luciano was sitting on the couch stressing out about his gift for Feli. It was a small pistol that was already loaded. He didn't know what else to get him, he was really good at buying gifts.

A few moments later Feli walks holding something behind his back and smiling.

"Ciao Luciano~" Feli say next to him and kissed Luci's cheek. "Today is our anniversary so I want you to shut up and open your present!" Luci smiled as Feli pushed the slim box into his hands. He opens the box and inside was a black-bladed knife. It was sharper than any other knife he had.

"Well...? Do you like it?" Feli say there eagerly for a response. Luciano just chuckled and kissed his husband's forehead.

"Of course I like it. Now I want you to open your present..." Luci pulled out his box and set It in Feli's hands. "I-I didn't really now what else to give you so...a-and you have been hanging around 2ps more often so I thought...just incase..." Feliciano opened his present and held the gun up then smiled.

"This is perfect. Grazie amore~" Feli crawled onto Luci's lap then hugged him.

"Oi." ,his memory of that day was interrupted by Lovi, "Luciano...we gotta go sit..." He nodded and sat Infront of the coffin with Lovi and Flavio next to him.

A half hour later they were about to lower the coffin into the ground. Before they did they started to play a song...Feli stated that it'd be played when he dies.

"Turn away

If you could get me

A drink of water...

Cause my lips are

chapped and faded..."

Luci remembered the day he and Feli shared their first kiss...it was after their second date to an aquarium that they snuck into. Luci didn't expect it, it was a surprise. They were standing infront of the shark tank and Feli just...pulled him close and kissed him...dio he was so happy...

"Call my aunt Marie

Help her gather all my things

And know my favourite colours

My sisters and my brothers still

I will not kiss you

Cause the hardest part of

This is leaving you..."

Luci remembered on the anniversary of Holy Rome's death, Luci took Feli to his little make-shift grave. Feli spent three hours talking to Holy Rome...about Lovi...Flavio...himself everything. He even told Holy Rome how much he loves Luci...

"Now turn away

Cause I'm awful just to see

Cause all my hair's abandoned

All my body oh my agony

Know that I will never marry"

Luci remembered on their wedding day...He was extremely nervous, he couldn't even tie his tie! Flavio came in and helped.

"Luciano Vargas," Flavio said, "Don't you dare ruin my special day."

"Flavio...I'm the one getting married here idiot." Flavio smiled and gave his brother some encouraging words. A few minutes later he was arm in arm with Flavio and walking down the isle looking at Feli who he still thinks looks great in a tux...

"Baby I'm just soggy

From the chemo

And counting down the days to go

It just ain't living

And I hope you know..."

Luci remembered when he actually got jealous of Flavio for having Feli's attention. Feli and Flavio would go out every afternoon to hang out. It would drive Luci crazy that Feli hung out more with his brother than him...

"That if you say

Goodbye to me

I'd ask you to be true..."

Luci remembered the day he said 'I love you' to Feli...it was a great day...when he said it Feli burst into tears of happiness...

"Cause the hardest part

Of this is leaving you..."

Luci stood up before the coffin lower completely. He walked over and opened the lid then pulled out his knife. He was in tears now.

'I'll miss you Feliciano...', Luciano thought as he put the knife in Feli's cold hands. 'Ti amo...'

"Cause the hardest

Part of this is leaving

You..."


End file.
